Tu sei un lui
by Dolcereamara
Summary: Tu sei un lui, ed anche lui lo è. Yaoi.


_**Tu sei un Lui.**_

Che cosa stupida.

Qualcuno ci crede davvero nell'amore?

Ma sì, quell'ombra rosa che appanna gli occhi come il cellophane che ricopre le carote al supermercato.

Quel bruciore così intenso da far male, anche se freddo.

Ne parlano tutti bene dell'amore.

Amore di qui, amore di là… in fondo cos'è l'amore?

C'è chi lo chiama emozioni.

C'è chi lo definisce gioia.

Ma Amore è strazio, strappo al cuore e alle sue fibre.

Amore è un bambino che tira le lenzuola appese ad asciugare fino a lacerarle, eppure continua a tirare fino a quando quel panno bianco non se lo ritrova addosso.

Amore è quel ragazzo che aspetta il treno alla stazione e si guarda il polso ogni dieci minuti netti, sperando che quell'ammasso di ferraglia si sbrighi e lo sottragga da quel gelido vento di febbraio.

Amore è quella donna abbandonata sul divano quando il marito è a lavoro, che si guarda in santa pace la televisione cercando di dimenticare la pila di piatti sporchi sul lavello.

Amore è Dudley Dursley quando la madre lo chiama Diduccio: quel suo storcere il naso arricciando le labbra.

E' la signora Figg quando uno dei suoi gatti si infila tra i suoi passi e la lascia lì a vacillare aggrappata al corrimano delle scale, imprecando con la voce secca.

Amore è Cornelius Caramell quando Percy Weasley gli si presenta davanti con così tante carte da leggere e firmare che nemmeno si intravede la sua testa.

E' Ginny Weasley quando si guarda allo specchio vestita solo di un paio di mutandine bianche e un reggiseno con gli spallini troppo lunghi e si osserva la pancia, i fianchi, il seno.

Amore è Ninfadora Tonks quando i suoi capelli fucsia diventano neri pece, e un ciuffo ribelle scivola a dividere il suo viso a cuore.

Amore è quella prostituta con una gonna così sottile che potrebbe essere usata come una cravatta, che socchiude le gambe sensuale, ma se non hai i soldi non te la dà.

Qualcuno ci crede davvero nell'amore?

Sì?

Perché?

Vorrei capirlo, davvero.

Perché ci si ostina tanto a proteggere quel putto presuntuoso che lancia frecce su frecce senza curarsi nemmeno di dove stia mirando?

E trafigge.

Penso proprio sia la parola giusta "trafigge".

Ti attraversa da parte a parte e per quanto tu possa tirare quella maledetta freccia non se ne va.

All'improvviso ti ritrovi a guardare lui, con quel suo fottutissimo fascino da pornostar vergine, che si circonda di persone che tu a malapena conosci di nome e di fama, e ti guarda, oh sì se ti guarda… ma non come tu guardi lui.

Perché tu sei un lui e Lui è un lui.

Perché tutti e due siete dei lui.

E Lui non amerà mai te.

L'hai detto.

Amerà.

Tu lo ami, Merlino… lo ami come si ama la vita.

E il bello è che spesso la vita si odia… e tu lo odi.

Così profondamente che lo sogni di notte, su di te, sul suo viso un'espressione di assoluta libidine, sul suo collo il sudore.

E ti senti uno schifo quando la mattina trovi una chiazza bagnata tra le lenzuola e i tuoi compagni di stanza ti chiedono quale gentil donna tu abbia avuto il piacere di appagare quella notte.

Nessuno si chiede se per caso non sia una gentil donna.

Nessuno pensa che possa essere un uomo… per niente gentile.

Nessuno è talmente pazzo da pensare che Harry Potter faccia sogni erotici su Draco Malfoy.

E tu ti prendi a pugni mentalmente perché nessuno potrà mai capirlo.

Amore soltanto lo sa.

Lo sa solo quello stronzo che invece di lanciarti un'avada kedavra ben piazzato come desidera un quarto del mondo magico ti ha piantato nello stomaco quell'odiosa freccia rosa.

Piangi Harry Potter sì… piangi.

Anche gli eroi piangono.

Anche coloro che eroi non sono.

Piangono tutti per lui, per Amore.

Piange l'uomo disperato di fronte alla prostituta che sa non avrà mai.

Piange Petunia Dursley quando Dudley rifiuta il suo abbraccio.

Piange Remus Lupin quando Tonks gli dice con quel cuore spezzato dai capelli che tra di loro è finita.

Tu piangi quando lui, Draco, ad una lezione di incantesimi dichiara con i compagni che piuttosto che baciare un uomo si scoperebbe la McGranitt.

Tu sei un lui.

Lui è un lui.

E Amore è uno stronzo.


End file.
